


Prank

by DeckofDragons



Series: How to Best Use a Shrink Ray [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Ectobiology, M/M, Mentions of Digestion, Mentions of Fatal Vore, Nom-Con, Non-con Vore, Non-fatal vore, Oral Vore, Prank gone too far, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Vore, mentions of death and dying, shrink ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Comic and Red play a prank on Razz and take it a bit too far.





	Prank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/gifts).



> This was inspired by Wolfbunny's comment on the first part. By the time I finally got around to getting ready to write it I realized that April Fool's day was coming up soon and it's the perfect fit for it.
> 
> Happy April Fool's Day!

“Ya know what we could do with this?” Red gestured to Comic with the shrink ray, his words slurred with drunkenness as he grinned almost evilly at whatever his idea was.

“What?” Comic said, also drunk. They’d just gotten back to his house from an outing to Grillby’s that might have included a bit more alcohol consumption than was necessary. But it was fine, they weren’t _that_ drunk. “More vore stuff or a prank?” That’s all they used it for.

“Both. We could shrink someone we don’t like and pretend like we’re gonna eat them.”

They probably shouldn’t, that was a bit extreme for a prank. But… it would also be funny. Especially if it was… “Razz?” Neither of them liked him and he _always_ had the best reactions to their pranks which was why he got pranked the most – so really it was his own fault.

Red chuckled as he nodded. “He’ll be so pissed. Maybe he’ll even be afraid for a second or two.”

***

Razz’s phone buzzed and beeped, signaling he had a text. With a sigh he put aside the beginnings of his dinner preparations to pull it out. It was from Comic. If this was another prank Razz was going to kill him and Red.

‘ _what u up to_ ’

Razz scowled. Couldn’t he at least spell out ‘you’ properly? It was two extra letters, what was so hard about that? Or he could turn his phone’s autocorrect on and have it do it for him. ‘ _WHAT DO YOU WANT?_ ’

‘ _could u come over_ ’

‘ _WHY?_ ’

‘ _slim was drinking with us again and passed out on the couch. come get him?_ ’

‘ _FINE, I’M ON MY WAY._ ’ Razz groaned as he put his phone away. It had been a while since Slim had done anything like that with them or at Muffet’s but… it had always just been a matter of time, right? Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad this time though. Maybe he’d just been drinking with them for fun, playing poker – or whatever else the lazy assholes did when they get together – and fell asleep on the couch.

He was out the door – locking it behind himself – and through machine in a matter of minutes. He had stuff to do and didn’t want to be around Comic and Red any longer than he needed to – doing so gave them more opportunities to be assholes – so he’d make this quick. If Slim needed scolding, he’d do it when they got home.

He knocked on the door and crossed his arms as he waited for someone to answer. He could use the key from his world since it was basically the same door, but that would be inappropriate.

Comic answered it after an annoyingly long time. He was wearing a drunken smile and swaying on his feet. Razz scowled at him as he walked in, leaving Comic to close the door, which was apparently funny based off the way he was giggling about it.

Razz strode over to stand at the foot of the couch, already drawing in breath to command Slim to get up. But… Slim wasn’t on the couch, Red was and he was holding their damn shrink ray in hands pointing at Razz.

Razz jerked back immediately but as fast as his reflexes were the ray was faster. And somehow despite Red’s drunkenness it hit him squarely on the face. He shuddered as a cold jolt ran through him. He’d never been hit with it before and… it was awful. The world blurred around him as he shrunk until he was engulfed in the fabric of his clothes, which didn’t shrink with him, leaving him naked.

Those fucking _assholes_ were in for it this time. As soon as the shrinking affect wore off he was going to slap them silly. But… shrunk to the size of a small doll he couldn’t do anything right now, not even get out of the pile of his clothing. So, he sat there and waited.

Eventually the clothing was moved aside and a hand reached down to grab him. He bit it as it lifted him at a dizzying speed.

“Ow fucking fuck,” Red said. “He bit me.”

Razz was still biting him actually, the taste of magic flooding his mouth as he drew blood. He was going to do a whole lot worse as soon as this dumb prank was over and he was back to normal size.

Comic laughed from somewhere nearby, his voice seemingly booming with their relative size differences. “Well, ya kinda deserve it, don’t ya?”

“And you don’t?” Red squeezed Razz, forcing him let go with a gasp as his ribs bent painfully inward. “Let’s have some fun though, huh Razz?”

Razz growled, gritting his teeth against the pain. “You’ll pay for this, both of you.” They’d called him over here for this because they were assholes of the highest degree.

Red laughed drunkenly as he lifted Razz higher yet, up to his face. His breath was hot and smelled of cheap booze. His fangs were… awfully large and almost scary looking at this size; he could _easily_ bite Razz in half. Razz growled again. What kind of prank was this?

Red’s tongue snaked out of his open mouth to lap at Razz’s face. It was sloppy and wet. Razz closed his eyes so magic spit wouldn’t get into them, there was nothing he could do to protect his face overall though – his arms were pinned to his side by Red’s fist – meaning it got coated. Razz gagged, Red’s alcohol laden breath was even worse up close.

“Ya taste real good Razz,” Red said. “I could just ‘bout eat ya.”

No, he was joking, they were playing another annoying prank on him, that’s all. Red wouldn’t actually eat him, Razz would bet money on that.

“How about you go die in a ditch instead.” Razz growled up at him. “You fucking, miserable, rotting pile of sludge.”

Red growled and squeezed Razz again, drawing another pained gasp form him. Fucking asshole was going to get his comeuppance as soon as Razz was normal size again.

“Ya think I won’t?” Red said.

“Of course, you won’t. Now put me down and make me normal size again.”

“Nah, how ‘bout I eat ya instead?” Red fanged maw opened wide, his tongue lolling out, and Razz’s face was suddenly being pressed against it. Red’s teeth scrapped uncomfortably against the upper part of Razz’s ribcage before pressing down. Razz cringed, expecting pain and possibly death despite his earlier confidence that Red wouldn’t hurt him. Instead, Red’s hand released him to push him deeper in, unmindful of his sudden squirming.

Red’s mouth snapped shut with an audible snap once Razz’s feet had been pushed in. Now the only light was the glowing red ecto-flesh surrounding him some of which was… Red’s throat. Razz was getting a _far_ better view of it than he’d ever want; his face was practically already inside it. He scrabbled at the tongue beneath him, trying to push himself back even as it pushed him forward. He may have even let out a pathetic whimper as it pressed down on him in a swallow, pulling him deeper.

Warm, wet, fleshed engulfed his skull and upper ribcage. He was stuck, no going back now, he was being eaten no matter how impossible it had seemed. Red swallowed again, pulling him down to his spine. One more gulp and Razz was on his way down, unable to do anything other than wriggle his body, his arms pinned to his side.

Eventually after what felt like hours of being squeezed and pushed down, his head pushed through a tighter ring into an open space – or more open. From there it wasn’t long before Razz dropped all the way in. The stomach walls rumbled around him as he settled in.

“ _What the fuck_?!” he yelled as soon as he found his voice again. “You fucking… _asshole_. You’ll regret this.” Except… he couldn’t do anything to make Red regret it from inside his damn stomach. … Was he going to be… digested? Surely Red wouldn’t take it _that_ far… right?

Razz snarled and banished that line of thought as he righted himself. The walls were slick and soft, making him slide around with every movement. There wasn’t much space in here, he couldn’t even fully spread himself out, good thing he wasn’t claustrophobic else he’d be losing his mind.

He clawed at one of the walls, trying to dig his sharpened nails in. No luck though, it was resilient. He tried again anyway though, using both hands. Still nothing. He looked up at the stomach’s entrance, it was closed up tight. He straightened as much as he could in the limited space – somehow keeping his balance on the soft, slick ‘floor’ – to claw at it anyway. It didn’t work. And even if it did there’d be no possible way he could crawl back up and out.

He dropped to his rear again, grimacing at the sound of the stomach gurgling around him. No, he was _not_ about to sit here and be… _digested_. He snarled as he punched the wall as hard as he could, he’d make Red vomit him up by being as violent as possible, it would serve the fucker right for _eating_ him.

***

Comic watched in mild shock as Razz disappeared down Red’s throat. Then he couldn’t stop himself from bursting out into laughter. It shouldn’t be funny – and probably wouldn’t be if he were sober – but… it was. Razz certainly hadn’t been expecting that, antagonizing Red was probably the worst decision he could’ve made there.

“Ha, serves him right.” Red grinned as he traced a finger down his front, presumably tracing Razz’s descent to his stomach.

“Uh… ya should probably let him out.”

“Yeah, I know, I’ll let him out in a few minutes. He feels nice in there it’s…” He cut off as his face suddenly flushed. “Wow, he’s like… moving a whole lot.” He was probably struggling, trying to get out, too stubborn to realize he was trapped in there until Red dispelled his magic.

“Maybe ya should let him out.” Comic disliked Razz at least as much as Red did but… this was probably going a bit far for a prank. Razz probably didn’t know that Red had no intention of digesting him.

Red groaned, putting a hand over his stomach. “I know but… he feels good. Can we like… fuck first real quick.” There was already a glowing red bulge in his pants.

They probably shouldn’t but… watching Red swallow Razz had Comic feeling hot and bothered too – he’d gotten a lot more into this vore thing than he’d thought he would. “Okay, but ya gotta let him after.”

“Of course.” Red grabbed Comic’s wrist and teleported them up to his room. He landed them on the bed, him on his back and Comic straddling him. The position sent even more heat to Comic’s pelvis, made worse by alcohol. He ground down into Red, making his breath hitch. The look on his face only turned Comic on even further, enough that his magic snapped into a pussy in response to Red’s cock.

He pulled himself off Red long enough to take off his pants and pull Red’s down. And then straddled him once more. He teased, rubbing the lips of his pussy against the head of Red’s cock, grinning at him. Red moaned as he put his hands on Comic’s hips and thrust harshly up into him. Comic yelped in surprise, his magic burning as it stretched around Red’s thick length.

He started moving in time with Red’s thrust up into him, not quite able to keep up though. Soon, Razz grabbed him rolled them over, placing himself on top. He grinned as he started pounding into him. Comic moaned, panting as he wrapped his legs around Red’s waist.

***

Razz growled, curled up in a ball sliding around every which way as Red did whatever the fuck he was doing. He couldn’t thrash around in hopes of making Red vomit when this was going on. It was making him feel a little nauseous and he _hated_ it.

And this whole situation was _gross_. It was wet and slick and _disgusting_ ; he wanted _out_. If… Red digested him Slim would get vengeance for him, right? Assuming he knew what happened, which how would he even begin to guess? It’s not like there’d be anything left, not even dust.

After a while Red finally stilled. Razz looked up, searching for the stomach’s entrance as the walls rumbled around him. Red was sideways, if Razz could get through the tight ring of his stomach’s entrance he could crawl out. He found it and reached for it. He tried to get his fingers inside so he could pry it open but… it wasn’t happening.

The world stared rocking again, same as before, hard and fast. Razz may have actually whimpered as he pulled his limps in to curl up once more and ride it out. It couldn’t go on forever; Red was too lazy to do whatever he was doing for long. Razz would get out when he inevitably ended up taking nap… in the meantime though his stomach would work at digesting Razz.

How long would it take for his magic levels to deplete enough to be fatal? … He didn’t want to know but he might find out if something didn’t happen.

***

Comic moaned his way through another orgasm as Red came inside him a second time. The both came down panting and out of breath. Red flopped onto his side, dispelling his dick. “I’m gonna take a nap now,” he said, his words slurred with both drunkenness and sleepiness. Before Comic could respond his eyes closed and he was fast asleep.

Comic yawned, his eyes drooping closed too. Weren’t they forgetting something important? What was it though? … Oh well, they could figure it out later when they weren’t exhausted from sex and sober.

***

Red was still again and had been for a long while. It didn’t help though; Razz wasn’t getting out no matter what he did. He’d had to have been in here for _hours_ and hours by now. His magic was draining very, _very_ slowly, he barely noticed it at first but it was there nonetheless. So, if Red was really going to leave him in here until all his magic was drained and he died it would take _ages_. Was there any _worse_ way to die?

He was supposed to die in battle, bringing as many of his foes with him as he could, _not_ this. What had he ever done to deserve this? No one deserved to die like this.

He sniffed, not bothering to hold back his tears of despair – no one could see him in here and he was going to die so it didn’t really matter if he cried – as he curled up in the soft wet flesh beneath him. He tried not to think about the sounds the stomach kept making every so often as it digested him. At least other than how disgusting and awful this was his surroundings were warm and soft with no stomach acid like fleshy would have so his death wouldn’t be painful. That didn’t make it any less death though. Maybe he could sleep through it, that would be a mercy.

***

Red drifted awake to his phone buzzing on the nightstand and making the loud ping noise it made when he got a text message. He wanted to roll over and go back to sleep but… it could be important.

So, he cracked opened his eyes, wincing as the light assaulted them. His head pounded in the way it only did when he was hung over. What happened last night? Well he was naked from the waist down and in Comic’s room, sleeping next to him so it wasn’t that hard to figure out. There was something else though, what was it? … He’d figure it out later.

He pulled his phone and tapped the screen to get it to light up. The text was from Slim.

‘ _have u seen my bro?_ ’

Red’s first instinct was to respond with ‘no’ but before he could even tap the text bar to bring up the keyboard, last night’s prank came back to him. He’d eaten Razz and… hadn’t let him out; he’d been in there _all_ night plus some. Red’s intent not to digest him would make the magic drain significantly slower but a stomach was still a stomach and digesting things was what it was for.

He hurriedly pulled his shirt up, revealing his middle and the red ecto-flesh that house his stomach. And now that he was thinking about it he could feel that something was in there. Good, if Razz had died…

“Comic, wake up.” Red punched Comic’s shoulder. Comic grunted and turned away so Red shook his shoulder. “Ya gotta get up, we fucked up.”

Comic’s eyes opened as he twisted back around to look at Red. “What ya mean?” He too was visibly hung over.

“Uh… remember last night when I… ate Razz a prank?”

Comic looked confused for a second before understand dawned on his face. “And you never let him out?”

“No… he’s alive though. I’ll let him out and then… hope he’s not like… hurt or anything.” And hope he was asleep and wouldn’t remember. Unlikely though. They were in big trouble and well… they deserved to be, he’d taken the prank _way_ too far. He should’ve stuck to the original plan and not eaten Razz at all, just pretend like he was going to, or let him out immediately after he’d landed in his stomach.

Comic groaned as he rolled off the bed and got dressed. “I’ll go get the shrink ray and a towel,” he said before vanishing with a pop.

Red slipped off the bed too, for once not able to find any pleasure at the feeling of the shrunken skeleton in his gut shifting with the movement. He pulled his own pants on and waited for Comics return. Which only took a few seconds.

He came back holding the shrink ray, several towels, and Razz’s clothing. “’Kay, let him out,” he said as he lay the biggest towel out of the bed. “Let’s just hope he feeling more magnanimous today than usual.” What were the chances of that though? Razz had every right to upset with them for once – okay maybe he was justified in his anger towards them other time too, but only sometimes.

Red put a hand over middle and dispelled his magic. Razz landed in his palm, limp, unconscious, and coated in Red’s magic. Under different circumstances Red might have had a laugh at how messy Razz was when he tried so hard to avoid filth of all sorts. Now Red was just glad to see him alive. How bad were his magic levels though? Dangerously low? Surely not, it would take a _very_ long time for that to happen, right? Maybe; they hadn’t ever tested how fast or slow the magic drain was.

Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, Red lay him on the towel on the bed. Comic fiddled with the shrink before pointed it at him and pulling the trigger. There was a split-second delay before Razz started growing in size.

Once he reached normal size once more he groaned and opened his eyes. “Where…?” He started lifting a hand to his head but froze in place halfway there. “I’m not…” He trailed off, sounding almost… like he might be tearing up in relief?

“Uh… good morning?” Red said, trying not to sound sheepish and failing.

Razz’s head snapped to look at him. There _were_ tears in his eyes – they’d _really_ super fucked up this time. “You fucking _asshole_.” He growled as he struggled to get off the bed. His legs almost buckled underneath him once he was on his feet. Oh dear, well… at least Red wasn’t hungry this morning, right? “You…”

“We’re sorry,” Comic interrupted. “It was just supposed to be a prank, we uh… didn’t mean to take it that far.”

Razz growled again. “A _prank_? I thought I was going to _fucking die_.”

“I’m _so_ sorry,” Red said. “So, _so_ , sorry.”

Razz shivered and pulled his arms in to hug himself as he growled once more. “I need a shower.” He turned and left the room, ignoring the towel and his clothing Comic was holding out for him. He slammed the door shut with probably as much energy as he was capable of producing in his current weakened state. A few seconds later the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut could be heard too.

“We’re uh… gonna be in real big trouble if he tells Slim anything ‘bout this,” Red said, already inwardly cringing at the thought of Slim’s reaction.

“Oh dude,” Comic said, “even if he doesn’t tell Slim, we’re in big trouble. I doubt he’ll let this slide without uh… getting vengeance on us or something.”

“We’re doomed.”

“Yep, but uh… we kind of deserve it this time.” There was no arguing with that.


End file.
